As the light fails
by zoenian33
Summary: Jaden and his friends have taken up crime scene investigation in sunny Miami Florida. But when a twisted killer with a knack for decapitation begins to wreak havoc across Miami, will the team be able to stop him before it's too late?
1. The case of decapitation

As the light fails…

Shcnick. The sound of metal slicing through flesh was brief. As his victim fell to the floor, there was a knock on the door. As the door opened, light fell over the assailant. The intruder, without realizing that there was an unwelcome guest in the house, called: "Hello? Reina? You here?" The assailant walked over to the door and, before the man could react, he was dead, falling to the ground with a blade in his throat. As the blood pooled around the victims, the assailant looked around. As a second precaution, he wiped down the scene of all fingerprints, taking care to also wipe down the edge of the weapon. Wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?

Fist on the scene, Zane Truesdale, looked over the horrifying scene before him with a critical eye. Where most people would see only death and blood, he saw evidence. First on his mental list of what to look for was the murder weapon. He looked toward the male victim, who was on his stomach not far from the door. His eyes fell on the katana that had gone through one side of the neck and out the other. He had a feeling that that the medical examiner would report exsanguination as the primary cause of death. He had already found the victims, after making sure there where no others by walking through the rest of the apartment. He wondered, vaguely, whether the man at the door was a friend of the other victim, or simply a neighbor who had heard something and come to investigate. He decided to go through the apartment once more to make sure he hadn't missed anything. As he walked into the rather small bathroom, he noted that there were a few gravitational blood drops on the floor. He put an evidence marker next to them, as he had done with the rest of the evidence. He would check back with the rest of the team once he got back to the lab.


	2. The investigation begins

Judai Yuki carefully examined the murder weapon. "Hey, Daichi, come over here a minute." He said. "Is that pollen?" Daichi asked, snapping a photo. "Hmm… I don't know, we'll take it to the trace lab." Said Judai. He walked over to the kitchen and, seeing nothing of note, went over to go inspect the bathroom. Seeing the evidence marker that Zane had left, he went over to the blood drops on the floor. Calling Daichi over, he pointed to the blood. "Daichi, get a picture of that quickly so I can get a sample. This might be from the killer." He said. "Okay. But, how did the killer get in here without the woman seeing him? The man obviously died second, as he was close to the door. Or, maybe…"

Scene of what Daichi think could have happened:

A man walks out of the kitchen to see a body on the floor. Not realizing that the killer was still in the house, the man runs toward the door, intending to get help. When he is just past the body, the killer walks out of the bathroom. Seeing a witness trying to flee, the killer swiftly catches up to the other man. By this time, the man has made it to the door. The killer grabs the man by his shoulder, turns him around to face him, and stabs him through the throat with the katana. Letting the man fall to the ground, the killer staps out through the open door and leaves.

End scene.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why the killers blood was in the bathroom. Actually, you know what? He said, reaching behind the sink. "Maybe… Got it! He triumphantly held up a shaving razor in one rubber-gloved hand. "Maybe the male victims was shaving, heard a commotion outside and, turning his head towards the sound, gets nicked on the neck with the razor. Ignoring the wound, he runs outside, sees the body, and makes a run for it, then the killer sees him and does what he did when you tried to explain it, only now the killers in the kitchen looking for witnesses and the male victim is in the bathroom." Daichi looked at the other man, clearly impressed. "But, how did you know that the razor would be behind the sink?" Asked Daichi. "Because, whenever I'm in a hurry, I'll rush through shaving, and I won't watch what I'm doing with my razor and I'll pretty much toss it into the sink. I usually miss, and then it ends up behind the sink." He explained. "Okay but… You do wash it off after you pick it up from behind the sink, right?" asked Daichi. "No, why, should I?" Daichi paled. "Jaden, when we go home today, I'm going to go to your house, put a small backboard on your sink, then burn your razor." Said Daichi. "Why, is something wrong with my razor?" asked Judai questioningly. "Judai Yuki, you astound me. If ignorance is bliss, you must be the most relaxed man in the world right now." Said Daichi under his breath. "What?" Asked Judai. "Oh, nothing. By the way, do you happen to ever clean behind your sink?" Asked Daichi. "No, why?" "Because- oh, never mind." Said Daichi, hoping that Judai hadn't nicked himself with that nasty razor of his.


End file.
